Twin Worlds
by Loselen Snowstar
Summary: Long ago, the world of magic and the world of science knew each other, and traded with each other. But the connection has long been lost. Queen Amanra of Alais belives it is time for the worlds to be reunited. So she sends a Magician and a Fae, the lat
1. Autumn Equinox

W00t! My second serious Teen Titans fic! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Cookies will go to the person who can figure out where I got Jeremy the Crow from.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jeremy the Crow awoke to music playing quietly from his small clock radio and the smell of bacon trying to coax him out of bed. ~Magpie must already be up, ~ he thought. He vaguely wondered how she was able to be up so early. The equinox had kept him awake until almost four a.m. He also vaguely wondered how the humans could sleep through that much magic. He was too tired to think about it very hard though.  
  
A few minutes later, he came downstairs. As he had already guessed, Magpie was there. She was holding a frying pan above her hand which was holding... A FIREBALL?!  
  
"Magpie! What do you think you're doing?" Jeremy cried, "Do you want people to see you?"  
  
Magpie looked at him, "I'm a Fae, and I have every right in the worlds to use my magic."  
  
"I know it's frustrating, but try to live with it," Jeremy responded.  
  
Magpie put on her infamous puppy pout (tm) face.  
  
"If it's any consolation, I don't like it either. Do you know how hard it is for ME? I'm a magician and I haven't done any magic in a month!"  
  
"Fine," Magpie closed her hand around the fireball and it disappeared, "The bacon's done anyway."  
  
"Then let's eat," Jeremy hated when his Magpie was upset, she really looked much better with a smile on her face... WOAH! Hold the phone! His Magpie? Where had THAT thought come from?  
  
His surprise must have shown on his face, because Magpie spoke, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Jeremy shook his head slightly, "Nothing, I'm just tired."  
  
Magpie looked at him suspiciously, but apparently his explanation sufficed, because she said nothing more about it.  
  
***  
  
Across town, someone else was having a hard time waking up. Raven was usually the first one awake of all the Titans, but it had been nearly impossible for her to sleep last night. Raven was one of the few people who could feel the huge amount of magic released on the Equinoxes and Solstices.  
  
It wasn't really a good thing for her to have felt. She recalled how close all of that raw, wild, magic had come to pulling her out of her usual, emotionless state. It made her nervous, truth be told. She didn't want to risk hurting anybody.  
  
Raven hastily shoved those thoughts away. It was over and there would be no more magical bursts like that until the winter solstice. She didn't need to worry about it.  
  
But first, she would meditate to cleanse herself of those pesky emotions.  
  
***  
  
"So, what's the plan for today, Crow-kun?" Magpie asked happily.  
  
"Don't call me that," Jeremy replied testily.  
  
"Why not? Maybe I like calling you Crow-kun," Magpie smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't like it," Jeremy grumbled.  
  
"You say that as if anybody's opinion but mine matters," The words themselves could have been quite mean, but her smile revealed that she was only joking.  
  
"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "We've got to go to the bank, buy groceries, and pick up our stuff from the pottery place."  
  
"'Kay," Magpie replied, finishing her last piece of bacon.  
  
Jeremy got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. Magpie quickly followed suit.  
  
He offered her his arm with a grin, "Shall we go, Milady?"  
  
Magpie took his arm with an equally big grin, "Indeed, Milord, we shall."  
  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
~It's good that I got assigned to this task with Jeremy,~ Magpie thought, ~I would hate to be stuck here for two years with someone who hasn't got my quirky sense of humor.~  
  
She looked at her feet, "Um, Jeremy? Maybe we should put some shoes on."  
  
Jeremy sighed, "Two years and we STILL haven't gotten used to wearing shoes... That's pretty sad."  
  
"Yep."  
  
One bus trip and a two block walk later, they were at the bank. Jeremy was standing in line, while Magpie was admiring a young woman's engagement ring. Just like the bird she was named for, Magpie loved sparkly things. The woman didn't mind showing it off either.  
  
Jeremy was writing a grocery list when the door burst open and three men holding guns ran into the bank.  
  
"This is a hold up," One man said coolly, "Give us the money and we won't kill you."  
  
The clerk trembled with fear, "Y-yes, s-s-sir."  
  
A second man fired a shot right at one woman's feet, "Going somewhere?"  
  
The woman stepped back and shook her head nervously.  
  
"You might as well sit down," The third man said in the same cool tone that the other two men had used, "No-one's going anywhere for a while."  
  
***  
  
"Raven!" Cyborg's voice startled Raven out of her meditation.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
We'll tell you on the way," Robin answered, "We've got to go NOW!?"  
  
"Then let's go," She replied, already heading for the door.  
  
As she was flying, Raven asked Starfire what was happening.  
  
"Three men are holding approximately thirty people hostage," Starfire responded quickly.  
  
"And two of them are kids!" Beast boy added.  
  
Raven said nothing, but she flew a little bit faster.  
  
***  
  
"We want transportation out of here." The first man was speaking into a cell phone, "And we're going to kill one hostage every hour until you give us what we want."  
  
"WHAT?!" Magpie could hear someone yelling on the other end of the phone, "That's crazy!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad," came the cold answer, "Guess what? Your first hour's up."  
  
He set the cell phone down on the counter and looked around the room. His eyes rested on a five-year-old boy, "You'll do just fine."  
  
The boy's mother screamed and hugged him close.  
  
Jeremy stood up, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. The murder of an innocent child is not something I will allow. Especially not when I am completely capable of preventing it."  
  
Most people would have classified Jeremy's actions under if this goes wrong, it will SO kill me. Most people however, were not Magicians with over a month's worth of unused magic stored inside them. Nor did most people have a pyrokinetic Fae to get their back.  
  
"Hehe," Magpie grinned maliciously, "I haven't had a good fight in almost fifty years."  
  
~~~~~  
  
So, whatcha think? REVIEW!! I don't care if you hate it and think it's a blemish to all fanfic, I WANT FEEDBACK!!  
  
Peace, out. 


	2. Dreams

Since for some reason, my summary got cut off, I'll put it properly in here.  
  
Long ago, the world of magic and the world of science knew each other, and traded with each other. But the connection has long been lost. Queen Amanra of Alais believes it is time for the worlds to be reunited. So she sends a Magician and a Fae, the latter of which is not completely sane. Poor, poor, science world.  
  
On to the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, what do we do? They might be bluffing about killing a hostage, but how can we take the chance?" Robin asked pacing back and forth nervously.  
  
"Simple," Raven replied, "Give them what they want and get them when they come out of the building."  
  
"Alright," Robin reached for the cell phone. Before he reached it, the sound of gunshots and several people screaming came out of the building.  
  
"We're too late," Cyborg said.  
  
A few seconds later, a flood of people came running out of the bank.  
  
Beast boy stopped a passing man, "Dude, what's going on?"  
  
"I-I think it's safe for you to go in," the man said shakily, "they dissappeared."  
  
"Who dissappeared?" Starfire asked.  
  
The man pointed back toward the bank, "Look and you'll see what I mean. I have to get home, my wife must be terrified."  
  
The Teen Titans walked into the bank to see a gruesome scene. Two of the three men were knocked out, and the other was-  
  
"Dead," Raven said, "One of the bones in his neck has been completely shattered."  
  
Starfire voiced the question they were all thinking, "Who could have done this?"  
  
***  
  
"I KILLED HIM!" Magpie screamed, "WHAT PART OF THAT IS 'OKAY'?"  
  
"You saved a child's life," Jeremy replied, somehow manging to be calm in the face of a hysterical Magpie.  
  
"In exchange for another! That's HARDLY an improvment!"  
  
"If you hadn't done anything, he would have been killed."  
  
"If I hadn't done anything, my hands would be clean."  
  
"Magpie, it was an accident caused by being carried away in the heat of battle. It could happen to anyone."  
  
"It didn't happen to you, I noticed. If our places were reversed, wouldn't YOU be feeling the same way I am?"  
  
Jeremy opened his mouth and closed it a few ttimes before resaponding, "Yes."  
  
"And if I were telling you the same things you are now telling me, would you be listening?"  
  
"Probably not," he saw Magpie's cold stare, "Okay, no."  
  
"Then why do you think I will?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help," Jeremy put an arm around Magpie's shoulder, "If you need anything, just tell me okay?"  
  
The black and white haired girl looked at him, "Right now I need to be alone. There are some things I need to think about."  
  
Jeremy nodded and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"So, why are we looking for these guys?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"Because if they are strong enough to kill someone like they did, we had better know what we're going to be up against if they aren't on our side." Raven replied, her eyes not leaving the computer screen, "There."  
  
"What is that?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"The bank's security cameras," Robin answered, "We'll at least know what they look like."  
  
There was no sound, unfortunately. It was clear that the man was talking, but they could not tell what he was saying.  
  
"At least the girl is easily recognizable," Starfire said.  
  
She was very much correct, too. The girl had mostly black hair, with a large white patch that vaguely resembled a bird if you looked at it for a little bit.  
  
It was clear to the Titans that if they were going to have to fight these people, they would be up against some powerful opponents. They would most likely be able to win, though.  
  
~All the same,~ thought Raven, ~I'd rather not fight them.~  
  
***  
  
Magpie was in an empty room. Some part of her mind was aware that she was dreaming, but it didn't matter.  
  
She heard footsteps and turned to see herself. But it was different somehow... Darker... Or lighter... She couldn't tell.  
  
"Murderer," The other her said, making chills go up and down Magpie's spine.  
  
"No!" Magpie responded, "It was an accident!"  
  
"You shattered his neck," Came the other her's response, "That is hard to do by 'accident'."  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen!"  
  
"You know you enjoyed killing him. You were exhilarated, excited, almost... happy..."  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"No, that would be you. After you killed him, you wanted to kill again, no matter how much you try to deny it."  
  
"You're lying! You're wrong! Just shut up! Go away and stop telling me bad lies!"  
  
"I'm not lying, nor am I wrong. And you know it."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"I can't go away, Magpie," the other her spoke, "I'm a part of you. I'm a part of everything that lives. Evil is in everything, and you are no exception."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Magpie screeched, and awoke.  
  
~I need help,~ She thought.  
  
She got out of her bed and put on a tee-shirt and pair of jeans. She walked downstairs where Jeremy was sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
He looked up as she entered, "You okay?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Jeremy scooted over on the couch to make room for Magpie.  
  
She sat down on the couch next him, "I don't know why it bothers me this much. I must have killed two dozen people in the Luskan war and I never gave them a second thought after the first one." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. A few silent moments passed and she started crying outright.  
  
Jeremy put his arm around Magpie's shoulder. She hugged Jeremy and cried into his shirt.  
  
"It's all right, just cry. Let it go."  
  
Jeremy wasn't sure how long it was before Magpie's sobs dissolved into hiccups.  
  
"Hey," Jeremy said softly, "If you want to hear it, I've got some good news."  
  
Magpie pulled away from him, wiping her eyes, "What?"  
  
"I talked to Y'kolo."  
  
"Is she angry at us?"  
  
"No, actually. She says that she herself would have done no differently. But that's not the good news."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"We get to come home."  
  
"THREE YEARS EARLY?"  
  
Jeremy smiled, "Yep. She's picking us up tommorow evening."  
  
~~~~~  
  
I know, I know. You're wondering who Y'kolo is. Don't worry, you meet her next chapter. 


	3. Enter Y'kolo

Not much to be said, really. You will meet Y'kolo in this chapter. She's really cool!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Magpie looked at her watch. Why was Y'kolo so late? She usually was early if she didn't arrive the second she said she would, "Where is she?"  
  
As soon as she spoke, she heard a voice coming from a small stand of trees to her left, "Magpie? Is that you?"  
  
Magpie turned and started walking into the trees, "Y'kolo? What in the name of the sisters took you so-"  
  
She stopped as the scene reached her eyes. There was a huge amount of blood on the ground, and in the center of it stood a very injured dragon.  
  
"By the Divine Sisters! What happened to you?"  
  
"I was attacked on my way here," the dragon's voice was somehow steady, despite the huge amount of pain she was obviously going through.  
  
"You look like you've been pulled backwards through a hedge that was being pulled backwards though a thresher!"  
  
"That's certainly not far off from what it feels like. Where is Jeremy?"  
  
"He's back at the house, getting our stuff together."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Are you all right? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Do I look all right? What I need right now is to rest, and a safe place to hide."  
  
"All right. You just stay here and sleep. I'll go tell Jeremy what's going on, and we'll find a good hiding place for you," Magpie paused thoughtfully, "And some painkillers... A lot of painkillers."  
  
***  
  
Raven looked over the top of her book. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a tug-o-war with the remote. Random buttons were getting pressed, causing the T.V. to change channels at random. Sports, cartoons, random teenage soap operas, the Simpsons, news.  
  
It was what was currently being said on the news that caught Raven's attention.  
  
"Several people today have claimed to see a dragon on the outskirts of town," said the anchor.  
  
This apparently got the attention of the other Titans too, because Beast boy and Cyborg stopped arguing and stared at the T.V.  
  
"What?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"Did she just say a dragon?" was Cyborg's question.  
  
"We had a chance to talk with one of the witnesses earlier in the day," came the anchor's voice again as the screen cut to a reporter standing with a man who looked to be about forty years old.  
  
"Sir, will you tell us what exactly you were doing when you saw this so- called 'dragon'?"  
  
"I was driving home from work when I saw this big shadow pass over the road," the man answered, "I looked up to see a dragon spiraling down over a field. It must have been hurt or something because one of its wings didn't seem to be working right. It landed in the woods about a mile from my house."  
  
"What makes you so sure that it was a dragon?"  
  
"There is no bird that big, it looked very reptilian, and airplanes don't flap their wings. I fly one, I should know. And with all the things on dragons that my daughter has, it would be pretty hard for me to not recognize a dragon."  
  
Robin grabbed the now-abandoned remote and turned off the T.V.  
  
"I thought that dragons were creatures of earth mythology and did not really exist." Starfire said in a confused tone.  
  
"Me too," came Cyborg's response, "You think it was real?"  
  
"I don't know," Robin answered, "Real or not, though, we should check it out."  
  
~Great,~ thought Raven, ~And I was just getting to the good part.~  
  
She put down her book and left with the other Titans.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bah. Short. Oh, well. I want two reviews per chapter, if you would be so kind. I'll get around to writing the next part soon. Just wait until they get to the magic world. Then we'll really have some fun.  
  
Peace, out. 


	4. Magic

Well, I had nothing really to do, so I wrote the next bit.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Okay," Jeremy said, looking at Y'kolo, "What we need to do is... Keep you warm... I think. And then... I wish I'd paid more attention during my classes with the healers."  
  
Magpie pulled a small pamphlet out of her backpack, "I've got a red cross first aid manual. Maybe that'll help."  
  
"Tell me what it says about open wounds."  
  
"Don't touch me," Y'kolo said, "Magpie will bandage my leg, then we are going to go home, and from there we will get a properly trained healer. I don't trust you not to hurt me further."  
  
"Why me?" Magpie asked.  
  
"I've known you for longer than I have Jeremy, and I've seen you bandage a dragon's wounds before," Y'kolo replied.  
  
"But you can't possibly be up to opening a Gate!" Jeremy protested.  
  
"Do not worry, Crow," Y'kolo said, "I will be fine."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Crow?" Jeremy asked, "I thought we were on first name terms."  
  
"Would you prefer I call you mother hen?" Y'kolo snapped, "You are acting like one."  
  
Jeremy bowed his head, blushing more than slightly. It was impossible not to feel like an idiot when a dragon reprimanded you.  
  
Magpie tried to be sympathetic. She really did. But she couldn't help a quiet snicker escaping her mouth.  
  
"And you," Y'kolo turned her golden eyes on Magpie, who instantly stopped and hung her head in embarrassment, "You are an adult. Act like it."  
  
Magpie blushed even redder than Jeremy, who was now trying not to snigger at Magpie.  
  
Y'kolo turned back to him, "Do I have to separate you two?"  
  
"No, ma'am," they both said, sounding like children who've just been sent to the principal and received a strong reprimand.  
  
"Good," Y'kolo sighed, "Now help me set this spell up."  
  
***  
  
The Teen Titans were in the forest, looking for any signs of the so-called "dragon." They weren't making very much progress, as none of them knew exactly what they were looking for. They didn't have to look very hard however, because their quarry found them.  
  
A voice came drifting to them on the wind, "Would you prefer I call you mother hen?" were the exasperated words they heard, "You are acting like one."  
  
Instantly the group turned towards the noise in time to hear another sharp reprimand, "And you... you are an adult. Act like it."  
  
A few more seconds passed, and there was an exasperated yell of, "Do I have to separate you two?"  
  
Whatever the reply was, they couldn't hear it. Robin pointed towards the noise, and they all moved toward it. Beast boy became a squirrel and jumped into a tree, Starfire and Raven took to the air, and Cyborg and Robin walked as quietly as they could (which was saying more for Robin, but the narrator would rather not go into that).  
  
"Good," came a sigh, "Now help me set this spell up."  
  
***  
  
Magpie took a deep breath as she joined hands with Jeremy to set up the spell. For all that they fought; the two made a very good team where fighting or magic was involved.  
  
If one imagined the spell as being shaped like a spider's web, Jeremy and Magpie were making the holding pieces, the ones that radiated from the center.  
  
Y'kolo wrapped herself into a circle, head resting lightly on the end of her long tail, with Jeremy and Magpie in the center of it. Magpie thought she saw something move in the corner of her eye, but she shook it off. It couldn't be that big of a deal.  
  
"Terré Porté!" Jeremy started the spell. Magpie stopped thinking and joined him.  
  
"Apere cum nobis!" she chanted with him, Y'kolo now also joining, "Apere cum nobis et capé cum domum! Appellamus in tu, Teram Portam! Capé cum domum!"  
  
The spell burst out from them, creating a swirling wind as it did so. A few  
  
moments passed where nothing happened. Magpie noticed that the spell had  
  
flattened the grass in the area, and wondered for a few seconds if that was how crop circles were formed.  
  
Then, with a quick gust of wind, they fell through the gate.  
  
***  
  
Robin was the first one to reach the clearing, and was amazed by what he saw. The dragon was definitely real. It was injured, a huge gash on it's left foreleg and many smaller injuries on the rest of its body.  
  
But underneath the very bedraggled look of it, the dragon was sleek and streamlined, with a small (for a dragon), muscular body, a long, graceful- looking neck and tail, frighteningly large teeth, and wingspan at least as long as it was.  
  
Robin heard his teammates come up and stop dead just like he had. They were all just as amazed as him.  
  
The dragon was laying curled in a circle, with two people standing in the center of it. Robin instantly recognized them from the security tape.  
  
Their hands were joined, and they were chanting.  
  
"Terré Porté!" the man said. Robin thought the language sounded like Latin, but he didn't know what it meant. He mentally cursed himself for not paying better attention in class.  
  
"Apere cum nobis!" the girl and the dragon joined, "Apere cum nobis et capé cum domum! Appellamus in tu, Teram Portam! Capé cum domum!"  
  
Robin knew he should step in and do something but he could only watch, transfixed, as a wind swirled from the center of the circle and settled over the clearing. He could tell they had done something, the very air seemed heavy with anticipation.  
  
The wind stopped, and he broke out of his trance and stepped toward the trio.  
  
Then the world turned upside down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Muwahaha! Fear my pathetic excuse for a cliffhanger! Next chapter is where the REAL fun starts! *evil grin*  
  
Does anyone know how to get italics and stuff to work? The tags are weird on my compy.  
  
Can you tell Y'kolo is a mother?  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
